1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a holder for a drink container for use in vehicles such as automobiles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Large-sized vehicles such as sight-seeing buses are usually equipped with a drink container holder mounted upon the rear surface of the back of the seats, or at some other convenient location for the passengers. The holder of this type is often formed of metallic wire bent into a basket shape. Some of such holders are collapsible. Since the conventional holder fixedly holds the cup, it directly receives shocks and vibrations generated while the vehicle is travelling. This causes the contents to spill out of the cup.